Raven Black Assassin
by Kid with a computer
Summary: After a rather odd interaction with Rin, Yukio goes missing two years later Rin and his class now under instruction of Shura are sent on a mission to capture a raven demon acting as an assassin that could either be their enemy or their family. Rin/Yukio over dramatic summary from shitty word choices made in double geography anime based cos if I see nii-san again I'll shoot myself.
1. Prologue

**Hello people who have decided to read this story. This prologue may be a little strange because this was originally going to be a one-shot so you'll have to bear with me for it's duration.**

Rin groaned as the sound of a pencil scratching paper reached his ears. Yukio was working again. Rin tried to ignore the sounds of his brother probably marking their tests from the other day. He fought back a relieved sigh when the irritating noise finally stopped. He frowned when it was replaced by the rustle of clothes.

"Yukio" Rin murmured cracking his eyes open. He was rewarded with the sight of his younger brothers bare chest. He had to resist the urge to whimper. Yukio was definitely more defined than when they were kids.

"Oh sorry Rin did I wake you" Yukio replied with an easy smile that made Rin's insides melt. Rin shook his head and attempted a smile of his own. He watched as the taller male turned towards the closet to retrieve a new shirt. Rin frowned.

"Yukio what happened to your back?"

Yukio froze. He quickly grabbed a t-shirt from his draw and yanked it onto his body.

"Nothing" he answered slightly breathy "just some bruises from a mission."

Rin glared at his brother's back.

"They didn't look like bruises Yukio."

His twin didn't reply instead seating himself once again at his desk. Rin growled and moved quickly across the room and pulled up the back of Yukio's shirt.

"Hey Rin" he half yelled. What Yukio claimed were bruises startled Rin. They looked like shadows under his skin. He jumped slightly when he noticed them shifting. He reached out to touch the warm flesh as his brother fought to cover his upper back.

"Yukio" he breathed pressing his palm flat against his brothers shoulder blade. Yukio sat rock still for a few seconds before violently tearing out of Rin's grip, his t-shirt ripping and hanging limply from Rin fist as Yukio pressed his back against the wall. Rin watched Yukio's bare chest rise and fall abruptly as his brother fought to control his breathing. He took a stop forward reaching out to touch his brother again but only for Yukio to further flatten himself against the wall.

"Yukio what's wrong" Rin frowned. Yukio's breathing was still laboured and uneven but he seemed to be more conscious of what Rin was trying to do.

"Yukio tell me what's wrong" Rin demanded. He was the older brother dammit. How was he supposed to protect his twin if he didn't know what the hell was going on.

Yukio's mind was racing, trying desperately to find a solution to his current problem that didn't involve jumping out the window. He'd dutifully played the weaker brother role for years, using everyone's preference of Rin to hide his secrets. Unfortunately it didn't look like that would be working for much longer. He weighed up the possibilities of escape via the door. Rin was still trying to coax Yukio into letting him touch him. He could use the Rin's caution to his advantage. Rin was approaching him like a frightened animal he'd cornered which meant the last thing he'd be expecting him to do would be to run.

Yukio edged slightly to the Rin's right moving away from his outstretched left hand.

"Yukio" Rin tried again. He took another step forward, Yukio curled in on himself slightly. Rin started as Yukio pushed off from the wall and disappeared out the door. After a second Rin took off after him. He followed Yukio's footsteps down the stairs through the hall and out the front door. Since when was his brother so fast. Rin skidded to a stop a few meter's in front of the dorm building. Yukio was nowhere to be seen. And there were no footprints to follow either.

"YUKIO" Rin yelled, panic welling up in his chest "YUKIO WHERE ARE YOU."

Nothing. Rin glanced around and decided to follow the only logical path. The literal one across the bridge and towards the school.

As soon as Rin had disappeared around the corner Yukio pulled himself up from under the bridge. He flexed and raven black wings protruding from his shoulder blades. He hadn't used them in months. Yukio ran a hand through his hair and sighed as the wings once again sunk into his back, nothing more than shifting shadows just below his skin. He quickly returned to his room pulled on yet another fresh t-shirt and shoved his gun's, bullets, two spare glasses, some clothes and a few other items into a duffle bag before exiting the dorm yet again.

"I'm sorry Rin."

Rin returned to the dorm hours later after searching the entire school and cram school for his brother.

"He must have come back to the dorm" Rin muttered. His heartbeat quickened as he made his way towards their room. He held his breath and pushed open the door.

"Yukio" he almost whispered. The room was empty of other life. Rin tore through the room there was almost no sign his brother had come back, almost. His guns, ammo and a few other things were missing.

"Yukio."


	2. Ch 1 -Trip to Somewhere Uneventfulish

**Yay first real chapter. This is a little weird and kinda slow. But it gets better next chapter which just needs a final proofread before being posted. Also the a type of demon called a Raven Demon will be mentioned a lot in this story and I'd just like to say that it is in no way from the anime. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>Two years later<em>

Rin stared unseeing at the black bored at the front of the class room. Shura was writing up some demon weapon crap up, everyone else was taking notes. Well except Shima, Rin wasn't entirely sure what he was doing.

"Rin" Shiemi whispered a little too close to Rin's ear "Rin are you ok."

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine."

Shiemi sent him a disbelieving look but kept quiet. Rin tried to focus on what Shura was saying but it was difficult. Her voice was grating on his nerves. It was too nasal to really be pleasant and frankly made it hard to really listen to everything she was saying. _Yukio's voice is perfect_, Rin thought to himself. It had been deeper than Shura's and definitely softer. A smooth voice that made it easy to listen to everything without getting a headache. Thinking of Yukio Rin's mind took a turn down a dark road.

_I didn't know two years could be so long. Before time seemed to fly by, but ever since then everything day feels like a week. I'm his brother his twin. Why can't I find him? Why can't anyone find him? Why Yukio, why did you leave me?_

After cram school Rin stalked through the halls to the empty classroom they used to have demon pharmaceutics in. It still had a 'do not enter' sign on the door from when it was closed during the investigation into Yukio's disappearance. Rin pushed open the door and slumped down at his old desk. His classmates had turned the classroom into a memorial of sorts. Rin usually came later at night so he could take his time, but Shura was taking them out on a mission to hunt down a demon assassin in a town at least three hours away so he was paying a short visit now. Maybe he'd spend the night when he got back.

"He's only missing Rin" Shura's voice came from the door.

"Don't lie to me" Rin snapped "I've seen the status missing: presumed dead. They've even added his name to the memorial for the fallen."

"I don't know what to tell ya kid" Shura shrugged "your brothers tough and proud. If he ran off he won't come back. At least not to the Knights of the True Cross. You never know he might come back to see you someday."

"If he's alive" she added under her breath. Rin shot her a dark glare his sharp hearing picking up her muttered comment.

Rin stood next to the rest of his class while Mephisto pranced around if front of them shouting something about danger and ravens and feathers that Rin wasn't really listening to. No one else really seemed to be either, they has long ago given up any hope of ever understanding half the things Mephisto was on about. Shura's voice jerked Rin back to reality.

"What he's saying is we know jack shit about these Raven demons so be careful" she summed up "now let's go."

Rin made to set off with the rest of his class when he was yanked back by the arm Mephisto had placed around his shoulder.

"Now Rin" he started "I realise the past couple of years have been hard on you and I think under the circumstances you have held up very well. However around the anniversary you tend to slip. So consider this a warning. You need to be in game mode for this mission ok."

"Got it" Rin muttered.

"Good" Mephisto grinned "now you better catch up wouldn't want to be left behind."

Rin shot the demon a half-assed glare and scurried off to catch up with the group.

They walked for forty five minutes before catching a bus the rest of the way to the town. Rin wrinkled his nose in distaste stepping of the bus. Tiny little demons were everywhere. Most of the people seemed not to notice but he could see a few glaring at a group of hobgoblins jumping around under a tree.

"Damn this place looks depressing" Rin muttered.

"Their people are being systematically murder by a rare demon what do you expect them to do throw a parade" Suguro snapped.

"Calm down Bon" Shima laughed awkwardly "he was just making an observation."

"Will you kids just shut up" Shura interrupted "we don't have forever to finish this mission. This is serious a demon like this acting as a mercenary is a big problem. Let's MOVE."

Shura lead them to their hotel and gave them five minutes to dump their stuff, grab what they needed for a mission and meet her back in the lobby. Rin dropped his bag onto the bed and made sure Kurikara was safety strapped into its bag before returning to the lobby.

"That's one more" Shura muttered. Izumou and Konekomuru were already there waiting beside the impatient Shura. Rin smirked at the tense air the older exorcist carried. He knew very well that Yukio used to handle these types of missions. They'd been handed off randomly for two years and Shura had been beyond pissed that they hadn't been given to her. Now she finally had her chance to take that role. Rin secretly hoped she failed, it meant just another thing that wasn't Yukio anymore.

"Finally" Shrua's voice cut through his internal musings "now we can get a move on."

They followed the exorcist to a small shrine a few minutes from the hotel.  
>"This is where the last victim was found. The evidence suggested he was also killed here so spread out and find anything that could lead us to out demon."<p>

Rin was dragged off by Shiemi into the second room.  
>"Looks like the robe room" Rin muttered.<p>

"Yeah" Shiemi nodded "I don't think we'll find anything in here."

"You never know" Rin shrugged "better to be safe than sorry."

"I suppose."

"Especially when you'd find something if you looked."

Shiemi screamed at the sudden unknown voice. Rin reached over his shoulder and gripped the bindings around Kurikata. When the duo turned round though there was no one to be seen.

"Don't you hate it though when you don't know what you're looking for, but it might kill you if you find it."

Shiemi squeaked and curled into Rin who was glancing frantically around the small room. His gaze finally landed on a dark shape in the corner. Stepping out of the shadows was a young male clothed almost entirely in black. Black slim fit pants and boots that came to just below the knee. His jacket fit his slim form. It was cut out in a slightly geometric pattern the hem was cut in a slant starting just below his hip on his left and finishing in a point just above his right knee. It fastened on the right side of his chest. The side of his torso on the left sported a section on blood red. The sleeves turned up at the end to display the same color. The hood pulled over his head had a small blood red peak that further obscured his face, the lower half of which was hidden behind a black material fitted perfectly to his strong jawline.

If there wasn't the unspoken but looming threat of imminent death Rin would have taken ample time to admire the stranger's admittedly beautiful form. Unfortunately there was the threat of imminent death and Rin had no such luxury. The 'dark stranger' took a step forward. Shiemi let out a loud scream that made Rin flinch slightly.

"Who are you" Rin asked. He didn't get an answer which, quite predictably, angered the young son of Satan.

"WHO ARE YOU" Rin yelled He could hear Shura and the other's arriving behind him. This time he was awarded a rather twisted smirk.

"He's our target."


	3. Ch 2 - So that happened

**I'm not too sure what happened with this chapter. I re-read my original draft and decided that I didn't like they way it was written so I rewrote it and well yeah.**

**There's also a few things I need to clear up as was pointed out to me by taiShafie. Yes they are still exwires because that's the easiest rank to write them in and I'll legitimize it by saying that their training was put on standby for a substantial amount of time while there was an ectensive and thorough investigation into Yukio's disappearance. Also just as an FYI yes they all know Rin is the son of satan cos YAY.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review every author thrives on feedback...nice feedback and NICELY worded helpful comments.**

* * *

><p>Rin wasn't one hundred percent sure what had happened. One minute they had all been crowded into the robe room facing off the demon and the next they were waking up in Shura's hotel room.<p>

"This is too weird" Shima whined "it's like one of those weird ass horror movies."

"Don't they usually end up all being dreams" Suguro frowned.

"Does it really matter" Izumou snapped "the demon got away."

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"It wasn't a particularly difficult feat."

"Oh shit" Rin yelled, it was a manly yell. The demon from the robe room was leaning against the window frame emitting an intimidating aura of general disinterest that honestly shouldn't have been possible.

"You, what are you playing at" Shura glared scrambling quickly to her feet.

"I'm merely entertaining the idea of helping you."

"Yeah right" Izumou scoffed "how could you help us."

"I think the better question here is why he would help us" Shima muttered.

"It's simple." Rin was sure the demon was smirking behind the black material. "You were sent here to kill me because you think I'm murdering innocent humans."

"There's no think about it" Suguro snarled.

"Ah see that's where you're wrong."

The demon pushed himself off the window frame and stepped lightly around Shiemi's unconscious form, the blond having passed out when the demon first announced his presence in the hotel room.

"Those humans had been tempted into doing a demon a favour in return for a material gain of some description. However that kind of deal with a demon results in the human's soul becoming corrupt and disintegrating. They may as well have been demons themselves. A human without a soul is like a human without morals. Anything could have sent them on a killing spree."

"Just how do you now all this" Rin demanded. The demon turned his gaze to Rin in possibly the most terrifying and hypnotising deadpan ever. If that deadpan hadn't been thoroughly laced with I'm-plotting-exactly-how-I'm-going-to-kill-you Rin might have fainted as well. Even so he pretended not to sense the looming threat of painful torture and took a moment or two to admire the strange turquoise color of his eyes.

"Oh right" Rin muttered when he finally processed why the demon was giving him that look "of course you'd know about that stuff."

Shura forced the demon who went rather willingly into the semi privacy of the hallway to discuss exactly what help he could offer. While the others lead by Suguro crowded round the door Rin decided it would be best to try and wake Shiemi up. Upon reaching her form he promptly started poking her with his toe.

"Hey Shiemi wake up."

"Huh Rin."

"Come on Shura's talking to that demon he might be able to help us."

"Thanks Rin" Shiemi smiled up at him. Rin tried a smile in return though it probably turned out more like a grimace. Shura came in a few minutes later.

"Well" Suguro demanded "what did he say."

"More importantly what did you say" Izumou added complete with accusing glare.

"He offered to take us to the leader of the demon's responsible" Shura started "I accepted because he made it pretty damn clear that we'd never find them without his help."

"Hey" Rin jut his chin in the demon's direction "what's your name."

The demon clicked his tongue.

"I'm not stupid enough to tell you that."  
>"Then what the hell are we supposed to call you" Rin growled.<p>

"We could call him Raven" Shima suggested.

"Eh."

"Well I read this manga once where this guy didn't want this other dude to know his name so he called himself raven, and he's a raven demon so I just figured."

Shima shrugged letting his explanation trail off.

"That works" Rin nodded "anything so I don't have to keep calling you the demon like I have been in my head."

This earned him a few raised eyebrows from everyone and a sweat drop from Konekomuru.

"Ok let's shag ass" Shura interrupted the silence "we were all out for a few hours so it shouldn't be too bad we'll get a hotel the next town over."

The newly named Raven clicked his tongue again sizing up the whole class.  
>"You, hands out" Shura demanded. He obliged and the exorcist snapped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.<p>

"Hey what's that about" Shima frowned.

"Part of the deal" Shura replied shortly "He's allowed to keep his half mask and hood on as long as he's cuffed. I'll let him out when we go to scenes but otherwise."

'Raven' glared at Shura from under his hood. He was currently sulking in the corner of the lobby while Shura checked herself and the class out. Most of the class was content to ignore his presence which sat very well with the young demon. However Rin and Shima kept sending glances his direction. He shifted uncomfortably at another slightly too long stare from the pink haired student. This was dangerous, he knew that, one broken stitch making the half mask fall, one of them yanking too tight at the hood and it would all be over.

Rin paused when he heard Shura call his name.

"I need you to watch over that demon" she instructed "you found him. Not to mention the whole son of Satan thing would probably be more incentive than the threat of a few exorcist weapons.

"Fine" Rin grumbled. Shura shoved Raven forward and gave him a glare ordering him to behave.

"Yes ma'am" he replied with a small salute clearly displaying his cuffed hands. Rin was sure he was smirking behind the mask and god didn't he want to know what that smirk looked like. Raven raised an eyebrow slightly looking at Rin out of the corer of his eye. Rin frowned.

"You wear contacts?"

Raven gave a small nod slowly tearing his eyes away from Rin. Rin hummed quietly to himself.

"I think you'd look good with glasses" he said suddenly. Beside him Raven started slightly composing himself quickly.

"You'd kinda look like my brother with glasses."

"Oh really" Raven replied. His tone was clipped and Rin got the impression that the comment had been taken as an insult and hurried to try and fix it.

"I didn't mean that as a bad thing" he said quickly "my brother was very attractive and smart. He wasn't a demon though but he was a brilliant exorcist. He used to teach this class."

"Mhm fascinating" Raven muttered obviously not interested. Rin scowled before trying to reason with himself. Raven didn't know Yukio so there was no need for him to care. Also he was a real demon.

Rin and Raven were seated toward the very back of the bus on Shura's instruction far away from everyone else. Every now and then Rin would yell something down to the rest of the class. During a break in conversation during which everyone else was on their cell phones Rin turned to face his demon charge. Raven was slumped back in his seat leaning heavily against the window with his eyes staring unfocused directly ahead.

"Hey you ok?"

He received a bored glance in response. Rin pouted and turned slightly away. Two could play that game. Sadly or not so sadly Rin didn't get this chance as Shima's phone made a loud irritating noise which caused half the bus to jump and the pink haired student to make a sound not unlike that of a chicken being strangled.

"Hey Rin" he called looking up at the half demon "have you seen the time."

"No" Rin shrugged why would he care what time it was when they had only gotten on the bus about an hour ago and they still had several more to travel.

"I have a reminder set to go off at one oh five" Shima tried to explain. He paused before elaborating. "It's when Yukio was officially declared missing."

Rin felt remotely happy or content feeling fall out of the sky dead. He felt the demon next to him tense slightly but it didn't matter.

"Two years exactly now huh" Suguro mused "that means he'll be officially declared dead. I'm sorry Okumura."

Rin gave a sullen nod and curled slightly in on himself.

Raven watched Rin out of the corner of his eye and tried to push back the stabbing guilt he currently felt. The sooner this was over the better, things didn't need to be further complicated. Of course things lately had a habit of not going his way. This time it was in the form an irritating little demon he'd had the misfortune to cross paths with a few months previous. Equally unfortunately the little demon was very good at holding grudges and had a rather violent sense of humour. This time the humour manifested its self in the form a large log rolled onto the road right under the front tiers of the bus.

"Son of a bitch" Rin shrieked as the bus roll off the road and into a tree. The bus then spun round and rolled down a small hill over a ditch and creek to teeter on the edge of a waterfall.

"Oh god" Shima whined "we're gonna die."

That statement seemed very likely as Rin decided that it was the perfect time to wave his arms around and the bus unbalanced and fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this one was weird but I kept putting off rewriting it so I just went with it. :)<strong>


	4. Ch 3 - If you go into the woods today

**Hey guys what's up. So it's been a little while, but I had exams so I put it off and now here is this little oddball to celebrate. ENJOY! Don't forget to review. Srsly it's like my only interaction with other people.**

* * *

><p>Rin groaned. His head hurt, his arm hurt, his back hurt and there was something thin poking into his crotch. When he managed to open his eyes he discovered that said thin thing poking him in a very intimate area was Shiemi's index finger. Rin raised as eyebrow as he tried to process this information. When eventually it registered in some perverted part of Rin Okumara's mind he yelped and jumped backwards slamming into a thin but definitely strong and also definitely taller than him body. The body let out a low groan and Rin twisted his head around to see an unconscious Raven. Blood trickled down from his forehead narrowly missing going into his right eye. Rin turned the rest of his body around before the perverted part of Rin's mind realised that he was now straddling the waist of a very attractive and deadly demon assassin. With another obviously manly and dignified yelp he flung himself to the side.<p>

"You okay over there Okumura" Shima interrupted.

"Yes" Rin yelled his face flushed.

"Right" Shima nodded "anyway the others are going to see if there's anything nearby so it's just you, me, Shiemi and Mr Personality over there."

Rin nodded Shima's announcement having brought his attention back to Raven. He reached out slowly his fingers brushed over the blood to skim over Raven's hairline looking for the wound. It wasn't too deep but it would definitely scar. As Rin withdrew his hand a lock of brown hair fell onto Raven's forehead. Perhaps a little more fascinated than he should be Rin pinched the hair between his fingers. _Soo soft._

"We should take his mask off" Shima muttered suddenly behind Rin. The young demon jumped and muttered something under his breath about stupid pink hair.

"Come on he's unconscious and I wanna know what the rest of his face looks like."

Rin nodded in agreement. He once again reached out slowly the tips of his fingers curling around the top hem of the black material obscuring Raven's face from view. Carefully Rin started pulling the mask back. Raven's eye's snapped open and his hand shot up to grab Rin's wrist and shove it away. Surprised Rin stared into Raven's eyes which were wider than usual and displayed a myriad of what Rin was pretty sure were overcomplicated emotions and was that fear?

"Don't touch" he growled dropping Rin's wrist abruptly. Rin brought it up to his chest and rubbed his fingers over where Raven had held it in his evil vice grip. It had hurt but his hand was so warm. Too warm. Rin frowned and placed his hand on the demons forehead.

Raven started. _What in the hell is he doing. Why is this happening to me? I should have stayed another week at that private beach. I feel dizzy._

"Dude you're burning up are you okay" Rin frowned trying to fight down the too genuine worry he felt.

"I'm fine" Raven mumbled. It sounded like he was pouting.

"Are you sure" Shima asked "I mean you looked kinda flushed."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not you definitely have a temperature."

"I said it's nothing" Raven hissed.

"Wow dude" Shima grinned "your eyes just went red."

Raven groaned and curled in on himself muttering something about stupid people and lost entertainment that neither Rin nor Shima really understood.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence with the only sound being Raven muttering to himself every now and then. Shima had gotten bored with their guide slash captive and Rin was trying to resist the urge to play with the lock of hair raven hadn't bothered to push out of his face. Rin was jolted form his thoughts as the object of his current fascination stood up abruptly, snapped the handcuffs around his wrists and ordered one of the two pick up Shiemi who he called the fainty blond one. Rin obliged and gather his unconscious friend into his arms. Raven yanked Shima too his feet and propelled him out the door.

"What the hell" Shima yelled.

"Shut up" Raven hissed "we can't stay here."

"What about the others" Rin frowned.

"They either come back to an empty bus or your half eaten corpses. Do what you want but I'm leaving."

"I don't know about you but I don't want to be bug chow" Shima stuttered.

"Coming or not" Raven asked impatiently. Rin growled but followed Raven when and turned and moved quickly into the trees.

Rin had no idea how long they walked but Shiemi was really starting to get heavy.

"How much further" he groaned. Raven half turned and surveyed him out of the corner of his eye.

"We'll stop soon enough" was the unhelpful reply. Rin sulked but followed mostly though because he didn't want to be alone out here.

"I'm so hungry" Shima whined.

"Do you two do anything other than complain" Raven muttered.

"Rin" a soft voice whimpered.

"Gah oh Shiemi."

As soon as she realised where exactly she was, in Rin Okumura's arms, Shiemi flushed a deep red. Shima pouted and Raven's half mask twitched making Rin think that once again he was smirking.

_Damn. His smirk is hot and I can't even see it._

Shaking his head quickly Rin put Shiemi down maybe a little more violently than he should have. Shiemi shrieked a little after catching sight of Raven.

"Hello fainty blond one."

_Oh my god you can hear that smirk._

"What's wrong with the little demon boy" Raven asked just as Rin zoned back in.

"Oi" Rin yelled waving his arm around. In an instant Raven was behind him with an arm round his throat and the other hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

_Thank god he doesn't wear gloves._

"Shut up" Raven hissed in Rin's ear. Rin nodded carefully and Raven removed himself from Rin's personal space.

"Let's keep moving."

_This has got to be some form of torture. Stupid attractive demon. Making me do all the heavy lifting._

Rin sulked has he heaved up the log blocking the only safe path down the hill.

_Literally I lift all the heavy stuff. I haven't seen that guy lift a pebble._

Rin watched as Raven ducked far too gracefully under the log sending the seething son of satan a sideways glace that Rin was positive was accompanied by a smirk. Despite not being able to see them nothing was lost when Raven smirked.

_Damn him._

Rin stalked under the log and dropped it with a loud crack. Raven clicked his tongue but otherwise remained silent. They continued walking until the sun started to edge its way over the horizon.

"We should sleep now" Raven muttered "better to be awake at night."

Rin collapsed on the ground sending Raven half-assed glares.

Shima and Shiemi both lay on the ground, Shima muttering something about a lack of comfort. With a definitely over dramatic sigh Raven removed his coat. The hood he wore was attached to a three quarter sleeved black tee he wore underneath.

"Here" he growled throwing the coat at Shima "just go to sleep."

Shima bundled the coat up and used it as a pillow flinging one of the arms over his eyes to block out the sunlight. Shiemi made herself comfortable using one of Rin's arms as a pillow, something Rin was not altogether please about. Once upon a time he would have jumped for joy, but that was before. Before Yukio went missing, before Rin realised just how much his brother meant to him.

Rin drifted off fairly easily despite the discomfort of the ground, I guess nothing but a few minutes of lost consciousness made you tired. No matter how exhausted Rin was though his pleasant sleep was cut short by a far too familiar nightmare. Rin woke abruptly, his arm was numb and something was trying to burn out his eyes. One glace to the side confirmed that Shiemi was still lying on his arm, Rin carefully lifted her head up and placed it gently back on the ground. Rin sat up slowly looking around the small clearing they were resting in. it was just after midday judging by the sun and Shima was still asleep curled up on Raven's coat.

_Lucky._

Rin glanced around looking for said demon. He found him sitting with his back against a tree on the other side of the clearing. He head was tilted back and his eyes closed giving him an almost peaceful profile. Without his coat Rin noticed he was even thinner than he originally looked. He was by no means underweight but it wasn't as healthy as you'd want to be.

"I see you're awake."

Rin jumped as Raven spoke.

"Uh yeah bad dream" Rin mumbled nervously rubbing the back of his head. Raven hummed in response and Rin felt the need to elaborate.

"It was about my brother. He went missing about two years ago."

"Sorry" Raven said softly. Rin frowned a bit.

"Uh thanks I guess" Rin nodded "I think he ran away. I saw something I wasn't supposed to, these two marks on his back. He tried to change the conversation but I wouldn't let him and he ran out. I tried to find him but he wasn't anywhere and when I came back some of his stuff was gone. I haven't seen him since. He looked terrified. If I hadn't pushed him he'd still be here. He was officially declared dead yesterday."

Raven made another apologetic noise.

"Yukio" Rin whispered. Raven's eyes snapped open and he eyed Rin wearily without moving. Rin looked up after a while and met Raven stare.

"What about you did you ever have any family?"

"I may have had a brother."

"What happened" Rin pressed.

"I made some choices that wouldn't exactly leave me in good standing. And I doubt he'd be too pleased with my current line of work."

"Sociopathic demon assassin."

"Yes" Raven smirked again.

"If any of my family chose to do what you're doing, I wouldn't exactly been displeased" Rin tried.

"Oh yeah, and why's that" Raven sighed.

"Well from what I can tell you're trying to help people. You said that those humans could have been set off by anything."

Raven made a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat and closed his eyes again.

"Well there was that incident with the landslide and the American tourists."

Rin frowned and decided he didn't want to know.

"Whatever you're trying to help people now. I think."

Rin retreated back to his spot and curled up to attempt returning to sleep.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Rin, but I can't go back now."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa a not-really-dramatic ending. I hope you enjoyed. If you have something you want to happen leave a review and I'll write it in. :)<strong>


	5. Ch 4 - Deadpans, Dreams and Masks Oh My!

**What a new chapter already it must be Christmas! No but I'm excited about this story so it's progressing quickly.**

**So two of the early elements in the chapter were part of a review from MyPajamasAreCozy. I hope you enjoy this. It got kinda Spn dream tea-ish but I'm satisfied so I hope you and everyone else is too.**

**Enjoy (and review).**

* * *

><p>"What did you say?"<p>

Raven shrugged.

"I don't think he meant to hurt you. Your brother that is. From the sounds of it he was trying to protect you."

"Yeah" Rin nodded "that's sounds a lot like Yukio. I just wish he'd come back."

"You never know maybe he can't, it wouldn't be the first time it's happened."

Rin made a small noise of agreement and curled back up into a ball.

"You could always try speaking to him."

"What!"

Rin sat up so fast that black spots danced across his vison and he was sure he went temporarily blind.

"Don't you think if I could talk to him I would have" Rin spat.

"No."

Rin stared.

"I don't think you even know how."

Rin crossed the clearing in seconds grabbed a handful of Raven's hood and yanked him round to stare in the demon's infuriatingly bored eyes.

"The hell are you talking about."

Raven sighed and slapped Rin's had away from his hood. Before Rin processed what was happening his back slammed against the tree and Raven pinned him in place.

"Calm down" Raven hissed. Rin struggled eliciting another sigh from the why-is-everyone-stonger-than-him demon who then raised his hand and pressed his palm against Rin's forehead. Rin slumped forward against Raven's chest and was quickly gathered up and carried back to where he was lying previously, although maybe a little further away from the irritating fainty blond one.

Rin groaned, his head felt a little lighter than his natural airhead levels and he was one hundred (okay maybe only seventy five) percent sure that this was not the clearing he and the other were 'camping' in. The first giveaway for one the absence of both his classmates and the obnoxious demon that made his heart rate skyrocket. The next was that it was now currently almost the end of sunset and he had returned to sleep in early afternoon. The third was the two tree stumps in the middle of the clearing, one occupied by a very familiar silhouette.

"Yukio."

His brother turned on the stump to face Rin properly.

"Hi Rin."

Yukio looked older. His hair was slightly longer and styled a little differently, his facial structure was slimmer as if he had gone through a period where he hadn't eaten properly and was slowly recovering, the glasses that that framed his beautiful turquoise eyes were black rather than brown and his whole demeanour was more closed off than Rin remembered.

He took slow steps forward making sure that his brother wouldn't disappear again. Upon reaching the centre of the clearing Rin reached out a hand and gently pressed the tips of his fingers to Yukio's cheek.

"What, how are you here?"

Yukio shrugged and gently guided Rin to sit down on the other tree stump.

"Is this even real?"

"More or less."

There was a slightly uncomfortable pause as Rin weighed up how to ask Yukio what in the name of Mephisto's fangirl collection he thought he was doing staying away for so long when his brother spoke.

"I can't tell you what happened Rin."

"What two minutes and you're already reading my mind" Rin scowled.

"It wasn't a particularly difficult feat."

Rin failed not notice the familiarity of both the line and its deadpan delivery.

Rin didn't know how long he quizzed his brother but the next time he looked around it was dark. The stars reflected in Yukio's glasses.

"Yukio why don't you come back" Rin asked shoving the younger twin over on the tree stump and sitting down next to him.

"I can't Rin, not now" Yukio replied diligently not meeting Rin's eyes "maybe I could've in the beginning and maybe I can one day but not now."

"What the hell Yukio" Rin yelled forcing his brother to face him and tried not to blush at the close proximity (curse the stupid small stump and Yukio's perfect re-creation of the effects the obnoxious Raven had on him).

"Why can't you come back? Why can't I see you? Really see not whatever this is."

"You have really seen me Rin. You, thankfully, are just too stupid to notice."

Rin didn't know what that meant. Yukio wrapped his brother in a hug.

"I'm sorry Rin" he whispered. Rin felt Yukio's warm breath ghost across his check.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I hope you'll forgive me one day."

Yukio pulled back and before Rin could react had his palm pressed to Rin's forehead.

"Goodbye Rin."

Rin glared at Raven's back as he followed their 'guide' along the creek bed. He had woken up earlier to the sounds and Raven and Shima arguing about where they were going.

Shima wanted to find town and try and get in touch with Shura and the others, Raven didn't care what they did he was continuing on to deal with the demon heading the contracts. They ended up following Raven for lack of a better option other than trying to survive on their own till they found a town. Raven was still high on Rin's shit list after their conversation about Yukio that afternoon. Completely unaware of what was going on Rin walked straight into an outstretched arm and slim chest.

"Watch where you going."

Rin looked at where he had been about to step to see a small section of the creek that was deeper and murkier. He looked up at Raven who's face was carefully blank, however unlike the rest of the time when it was a bored sort of blank this time it seemed more like the black was being used to cover up any other emotions that may decide they want to be experienced. Raven gently moved Rin back from the creek bed and sat him down with Shiemi and Shima.

"Where are you going" Shima demanded when Raven started walking deeper into the trees.

"To find you three something to eat."

"Why are we still with him" Shima sighed. Raven had been gone for about ten minutes. They'd heard something that sounded suspiciously like gunshots a few times and Shima had reminded them that they were travelling with an assassin.

"Do we really have a choice" Rin sighed.

"He scares me" Shiemi whispered.

"I hear ya" Shima nodded "he seems to have quite the effect on Okumura though."

"I don't understand" Shiemi frowned.

"Shut up" Rin glared.

"Hey take it easy there" Shima laughed "there's nothing wrong with it. I just didn't expect you to swing that way."

"Does Rin like Raven" Shiemi asked. Rin growled. Shima hummed and sent Shiemi a knowing smile.

"I don't like him" Rin shouted.

"Uh huh right" Shima grinned "tell that to your face cos it's redder than that soup crap Mephisto makes."

"Ok so I might find him a little attractive" Rin muttered. Shima laughed and Shiemi blinked furiously to avoid crying, not that either of the boys noticed.

"Ha I knew it" Shima grinned.

"You better keep your mouth shut you got it" Rin threatened.

"Don't worry Okumura, your secrets safe with me. Although it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and get that mask off him" Shima paused and a wicked grin spread across his face "taking of the rest of his uniform couldn't hurt either."

Rin flushed deeper and stared at Shima for a few seconds before he started yelling and waving his arms at the laughing pink haired student.

"Do you ever shut up" Raven asked suddenly appearing behind Shima.

"Gah" Rin stopped yelled abruptly and got very quiet trying desperately to hide his blushing face.

"Raven assassin dude" Shima smirked. Shiemi took one look at Raven and was once again overcome with the desire to curl up into a little ball and start sobbing.

"Here, one each" Raven handed each other them four sticks with roasted meat on it.

"What is it" Shima asked.

"Edible" Raven replied and stared until Shima decided it was better to just eat it. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Different, but not bad. It didn't escape Rin's notice that Raven didn't eat anything himself.

"Hey why didn't you get yourself food earlier" Rin asked Raven. They had continued walking throughout the night and were now making their way to another clearing as the sun started peeking out from behind the horizon. Shiemi hadn't said anything since Shima's accusation and Rin's confession and both were currently several meters ahead desperate to get to the clearing and lie down. Raven shrugged.

"Why don't you take the mask off?"

Nothing.

"Or the hood?"

Still nothing.

"Hey can I ask you to do something?"

"I'm not taking my mask off."

"Please. You can cover my eyes if you want just take it off for a few seconds please" Rin begged. This was totally Shima's fault. The moron had mentioned getting Raven to take off the mask and thinking about that had brought up a certain urge in Rin. Raven stared for a few minutes, sighed, shoved Rin behind a tree, followed him out of Shima and Shiemi's line of sight and covered Rin's eyes with his hand.

Rin's heart beat faster and his face flushed. He felt Raven start to raise his other hand and tracked it progress to the corner of the mask with his own hand. Under his palm Rin felt Raven's slim fingers detach the mask. Rin ran his index finger along Raven's jaw as the material fell away, then he quickly slipped his hand to the back of Raven's neck and pressed their lips together.

Raven froze. Rin applied the slightest but more pressure licked Raven's bottom lip gently and then pulled away. When the hand was removed from over his eyes Raven's mask was back in place and the demon was already turning and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh DRAMA. Haha yeah I only think I'm funny. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Again if there's anything anyone wants included, if it doesn't affect the main plot I'll try my best to write it in cos it's fun. MyPajamasAreCozy I hope I you liked what it ended up with dude, epic idea. :)<strong>


	6. Ch 5 - You're Giving Me a Heart Attack

**Oh yeah I'm on a role.**

**Ok so the introduction of the voodoo last chapter actual gave me a better idea for this story. The endgame is still the same, it's just that the path they take will be different. Before it was gonna focus more on Rin's relationship with Yukio as Raven, but now I want to focus more on Rin's relationship with Yukio as Yukio and Raven is this major obstacle for Rin actually getting to his brother. So enjoy this chapter and thank you**

**MyPajamasAreCozy for bringing in the dream voodoo cos it's altered this story in a way that I think is cooler than my original plan so I hope you all think so as well. **

* * *

><p>Rin settled down in the clearing. This time it was Shiemi's turn with Raven's coat and Rin didn't think he'd seen anyone more attached to an article of clothing.<p>

"Don't wrinkle it" he ordered finally handing it over to a terrified Shiemi. Rin tried to sleep but his mind was racing. His finger tip burned where he had touched Raven's skin and he kept flashing back to the feeling and taste of Raven's lips. However Rin fought hard to get to sleep hope that he might be able to see Yukio again. Maybe find out what he meant about the too stupid to not, really seeing him thing. He was pretty sure Raven had something to do with the dream, but he was too afraid to approach the demon now.

Rin eventually managed a few hours' sleep and woke up to the familiar sound of a gun being taken apart for cleaning. For a few moments it almost felt like he was back in the dorm with Yukio, but a tree root digging into his back brought him crashing back to reality. Raven was sitting off to the side cleaning a pair of guns that he was very careful to keep hidden.

"Do you ever sleep" Rin asked before it actually registered in his mind that maybe that wasn't an appropriate question.

"Not when there are other people around."

Rin grunted, so they were pretending nothing happened. Good that meant he could confront him about the dream.

"I had a really weird dream yesterday" he tried.

"How wonderful for you" Raven replied. Rin growled.

"About my brother" he added.

"Hardly a surprise" Raven deadpanned. This was getting nowhere.

"Maybe more with my brother than about him."

"Damn just spit it out."

Rin scowled. If Raven knew what he was getting at why did they have to go through the whole back and forth?

"Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Maybe a little" Raven shrugged.

"How did you do it?"

"With more difficulty than I care to admit. Are we finished here?"

"Yeah I guess" Rin pouted. He wanted Raven to say something about the kiss.

"Look if you really want to see you brother in your happy place or whatever again just ask and I'll see what I can do."

Rin nodded and curled up into a ball to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I just wanna touch it one more time" Shima's voice dragged Rin from his sleep.<p>

"I didn't want you to touch it the first time" Raven's voice snapped back.

"But it's just so soft."

Raven didn't reply with words, instead making a sound halfway between a squeak and a growl.

"I mean what kind of conditioner do you use" Shima laughed.

"Will you stop touching my hair!"

"Ok fine, calm down I won't touch your oh so precious hair again."

"Do you want me to leave you tied to a tree."

"Not really no."

"Get the other two we're heading off."

Shima, Rin and Shiemi followed behind Raven once again. The stopped for a rest and Raven brought them some strange fish this time. The slept on top of a large rock the next day. Rin got a turn with Raven's coat. It smelt like some sort of smoke as well as tea and a faint trace of lavender. He handed it back reluctantly the next evening.

"You got it bad Okumura" Shima commented as they set off. He shrugged, after last night/day/weird irritating sleep schedule, Rin really just wanted to see his brother.

* * *

><p>The next time they were setting up to sleep Rin tentatively approached Raven.<p>

"You said if I wanted to see my brother again I should talk to you" Rin started uncertainly. Raven gestured for him to continue.

"I was hoping you'd be able to do something about today or like tomorrow or something" Rin trailed off avoiding eye contact.

"Set up to sleep and I'll see if I can do anything when the others are asleep."

Rin grinned broadly.

True to his word Raven was next to Rin minutes after Shima had finally drifted off.

"Just lie down and try not to think too much" Raven muttered, slightly awkward. Rin was pretty sure that was the most emotion he'd seen from the assassin yet. Raven once again pressed a palm to Rin forehead, falling unconscious took longer this time, like Raven was weaker than he had been before, but soon enough Rin was waking up in the same clearing at the end of sunset.

* * *

><p>This time Yukio was slumped on the ground leaning heavily against the tree stump. His glasses hung from his hand and his eyes were hidden by his bangs but Rin was pretty sure they were closed.<p>

Yukio looked up as Rin approached, his eyes unfocused without the glasses to aid his vison. Rin stared for a while. He had rarely seen Yukio without his glasses, he could only conjure a vague image when he tried to remember what it looked like. However there was something too familiar about Yukio's unframed eyes.

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Yeah I, I'm just not used to seeing you without glasses I guess" Rin replied lamely sitting opposite his brother. Yukio nodded and slipped the frames back onto his face.

"Why did you come back here?"

"I wanted to see you again Yukio. Talk to you. I miss you."

The younger twin nodded again. After a few moments silence Rin tried to strike up another conversation.

"I kissed Raven."

"That's the demon you're travelling with right" Yukio asked.

"Yeah" Rin replied awkwardly.

"Never knew you swung that way Rin" Yukio laughed and Rin was pleased so see a small smile on his brother's lips.

"Man you sound just like Shima."

"So what happened? You finally get to see his face."

"Nah. Let him cover my eyes. I don't think I'm really that into him anyway."

"I'm going to pretend I understand what you said."

"It means I like someone else" Rin laughed.

"Care to share" Yukio smirked.

"Well that really depends, do you wanna know."

"Only if you want to tell me Rin."

"In that case."

Rin grabbed Yukio's wrist to pull him forward and kissed him gently, half afraid he would spook and disappear. No matter how cliché it sounded Rin felt his heart soar when Yukio tentatively kissed back.

* * *

><p>Rin jolted awake with a gasp. The sun was still relatively high and Shima and Shiemi were still asleep. Why in all hell did he have to wake up then? Every cell in his body was on fire and he seriously felt that if he didn't see his brother again soon he would die. Rin's attention was quickly diverted to a strangled groan from the edge of their sleeping area. Raven was bent over, gasping for air behind his mask, one hand disappearing under his hood to tangle in his hair and the other clawing desperately at the grass.<p>

Rin was at the demon's side in seconds. Raven's temperature had skyrocketed and Rin didn't have to have Yukio's medical expertise to know that he was not breathing anywhere near properly. C'mon what had Yukio said about airways. Or was it orifices. It didn't matter Rin knew that people breathed through their noses and their mouths both of which Raven had covered by the mask.

Rin tried to reach to undo it but Raven shook him away.

"Dude you're not breathing" Rin growled "you gotta take it off."

Raven tried to glare but his body would hold still, or his eye stay open long enough for it to really anything more than a tired glance. Rin tried again but Raven did the same thing. After Rin's third attempt the arm supporting Ravens weight gave out and he collapsed onto the grass. Rin was suddenly aware of Shima's presence at his side.

"He has to take that mask off" he muttered.

"I tried" Rin replied. They both turned their attention to Raven. Shima wrapped and arm around Raven's chest and shoulders to hold him in place and Rin once again reached forward to undo the mask.  
>"Raven please let us do this, if we don't you'll die."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun, what's gonna happedn? EVEN I DON'T KNOW! I'm just kidding. and LINE SPACERS cos not having my paragraphs properly display was majorly pissing me off. I hope you enjoyed read and review, same deal as the other chapter for stuff you want to read.<strong>

**I'm bringing in Yukio in person next chapter so we'll see what happens than. :)**


	7. Ch 6 - I Wanna Stay Hometoday

**What more. Yeah. Excited may have been an understatement. This may not go exactly how anyone imagined but WHATEVER.**

* * *

><p>The tie on the mask was tight and it took Rin several minutes with Raven's protests getting weaker and weaker. As the last part of the tie came undone and Rin withdrew his hands Raven violently yanked the hood over his face.<p>

Rin was slightly disappointed but at least Raven's breathing seemed to have started to calm down. Shima scowled.

"Could have at least let us know what he looks like."

"Give it a rest" Rin sighed "it's probably better that we don't know anyway."

Rin rocked back of his knees and sat down properly.

"Do you think this has something to do with his fever from that night on the bus" Shima asked, moving to sit next to Rin.

"I don't know" Rin shrugged. Had it been sending Rin to see Yukio that made Raven sick?

When his breathing had steadied and the shaking had calmed down, Raven struggled to his feet and stumbled over to the very edge of the three line lying down again in the shade. They did move for the rest of the day or that night. Shiemi and Rin found a berry bush and Shima managed to start a small fire. Raven didn't move stayed curled up in a ball and didn't move. Rin tried to check on him before they all settled down for the night.

"Hey, are you okay" Rin asked. Raven shifted slightly in an action that may or may not have been a nod.

* * *

><p>They all feel asleep a little before midnight clustered around Shima's small fire.<p>

"Holy shit. Where the hell are we?"

Rin glanced around. They were in a gazebo in the middle of a town garden in what looked to be a small town.

"How did we get here" Rin frowned.

"We're in a town so we should be able to contact miss Shura and the others" Shiemi said.

"Oh hey yeah" Shima nodded relaxing "lets see if we can find a pay phone or a hotel that'll let us use theirs."

"Alright let's go" Rin agreed. Shiemi nodded and they set off after the decidedly more upbeat Shima, Shiemi hanging off Rin's arm.

Yukio watched the trio leave from a bench on the other side of the garden.

"Well that went better than expected."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Mephisto leaning casually against a naked cherub statue.

"You're lucky Amaimon found your camp when he did. Could have ended badly for you otherwise" he sing-songed.

"Shut up" Yukio scowled "don't you have a school to run."

"I do and you have recuperating to do. Try not to do too much work for a while."

They waited impatiently at the bus shelter for Shura to arrive. Everyone else was already back at true cross.

"Their you guys are" Shura's voice sounded from behind them. Shima grinned.

"Finally."

"How'd everything go" Shura asked looking a Rin in particular.

"We're alive" Rin supplied.

"And now you're headin' back for psych testing. Who knows what happened to you out there."

* * *

><p>The bus ride back was uneventful and the psych testing even more so. Rin carefully danced around the incident with Raven and his dreams with Yukio and they were all proclaimed mentally sound, although Rin was advised to look into tips for people with ADD which he resented.<p>

Rin stalked into the empty dorm and lay down in Yukio's bed. Without Raven would he ever see his brother again? Was Yukio even actually alive or were they those dreams people had where they talked to the spirit of their loved ones. It hadn't mattered when all Rin had to do to see Yukio was ask Raven. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up in the tree stump clearing again sent Rin's mind into a spiral. However the grassy space was unoccupied other than Rin. He wondered around a bit, but Yukio didn't seem to be anywhere. Rin sat down on his stump and took a dive into his thoughts. Was Yukio hiding because of what had happened last time? Or was this just a normal dream.<p>

Rin woke up repeatedly throughout the night only to return to the same situation every time he fell asleep, until of course he woke up a warm, something, sitting on the edge of the bed near his feet. The first thought that came to mind was Kuro and Rin did not want the familiar there right now so h did the only thing his sleep deprived mind considered logical and tried to kick it of the bed.

"Ow" it muttered "hardly the first thing I wanted to happen."

Rin sat up like he'd been struck by lightning. Staring for a few seconds before rocking forward to kneel in front of Yukio.

"This real" Rin whispered, running his fingers across Yukio's cheek "you came back."

"Only for you Rin."

Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio and buried his face in his brother's shoulder. Yukio returned the gesture and Rin tightened his hold on his twin.

"Are you going to leave again Yukio?"

"In a few days for a little while. For about a week, then I'll come back."

"You better come back."

"Rin I wouldn't be here now if I wasn't."

Rin nodded into Yukio's shoulder.

"Are you coming back to the cram school" he asked.

"No."

Rin nodded again. He was expecting that answer.

* * *

><p>Rin refused to let Yukio go, laughing the whole time Yukio tried to extract himself from Rin's grasp or at least make himself more comfortable.<p>

"Nope not letting you go" Rin grinned. Yukoi smiled and placed an arm loosely over Rin's shoulders.

"Yukio can we talk about something. Something important."

"Of course Rin" Yukio's grip on his shoulder tightened and Rin smiled at the concern in his voice.

"The last time we spoke. In the clearing" he took a deep breath "do you regret any of that."

"No."

Rin looked up to meet his brother's gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about right" Rin asked. Yukio laughed.

"Yes Rin. It may have been a while but I'm still smarter than you."

Rin scoffed and leaned up to kiss Yukio again. This time there was nothing timid about the way he kissed Rin back.

"So you're really gonna come back."

Yukio groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Yukio. I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe updates will slow down now. We'll see :)<strong>


	8. Ch 8 - So This is a Cliche

Rin woke up the next morning rather late. Which he supposed given the circumstances (and the fact that it was Saturday) was rather reasonable. He was about to snuggle back down under the blankets when he realised something he was definitely not okay with. He was the only person currently occupying the bed. Rin glared at the wall for two minutes before he summoned the energy to get out of bed and search for his brother? They'd have to talk about that later.

"Damn mole face" Rin sulked stomping down the hall way to the bathroom. Just as he reached for the handle the bathroom door open of its own accord or rather Yukio's

"Oh, good morning Rin."

"Shut stupid four eyes" Rin snapped "I can't believe you left before I even woke up."

"I haven't even left the building Rin" Yukio sighed "I just got up to have a shower. I didn't have one last night because for some strange reason I wanted to see you first."

Rin pouted knowing Yukio was right.

"You should have a shower too, you smell like an old gym locker."

After an extensive round of shouting which Yukio ignored Rin did indeed have a shower. Once he smelled like the cheapest soap he could find at the student store and had put on a clean change of clothes Rin half trotted down to the kitchen and dining room to find his brother? Yeah they really needed to talk about that. Yukio was seated at the furthest table from the kitchen probably hiding from Ukaboch.

"Hey Yukio" Rin started placing his hands between Yukio's shoulder blades "can I ask you something."

"Of course Rin."

"Are those marks still there" Rin asked pressing gently on Yukio's back to emphasize his point. Yukio didn't answer for a few moments and Rin was half afraid he was going to bolt again.

"Yes."

Rin nodded even though Yukio couldn't see him.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me about them now?"

"I'd rather not Rin. I wish they weren't there but they are I just want to forget about them, I want you to forget about them, just pretend they aren't there ruining everything."

Rin quickly wrapped his arms around Yukio's chest resting his chin on the taller males shoulder.

After the tense atmosphere calmed down and they had finished breakfast Rin and Yukio took a trip to the carnival in the next town over. Rin tried to play every single game like the child he was and spent thirty minutes at the water balloon game trying to win a giant classic ghost plushie. Eventually Yukio got tired of watching Rin fail, took one turn at the game and won Rin his ghost. They stayed for the rather mediocre firework show and returned home after Yukio complained it was getting too late.

Dragging the ghost with him Rin crawled into bed next to Yukio as he flicked the light out.

"Rin get rid of that thing."

"No way, you got this for me. I'm going to cherish it forever."

"Oh dear lord."

"I don't think he'll help us Yukio."

"Go to sleep dumbass."

"You know you love me."

"Unfortunately."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so it's been a while. Sorry this is short as fuck but I wanted to get something up. So here it is random crap bad twincest jokes cheesy carnival dates and distasteful god comments. ENJOY!<strong>

**Also I've uploaded the first chapter of a Nanny McPhee SimonxNorman fic. It's more um suggestive than this fic and it has a very vague plot cos it's mostly just a fun thing. But I'd love feedback so if you go check it out and tell me what you think I'll be forever grateful. You don't have to even know the Fandom.**

**Anyway thanks for putting up with my lack of uploading and again I'm sorry for the shitty chapter.**


End file.
